Meg's Dying Wish
by RosieDestler153
Summary: Meg is dying and wants to see Erik one last time, so she sends her daughter in search of him, and the story of their love. Note: I suck at summaries, but it's a good story, I swear XD
1. Part I

Marguerite Dubois blinked her eyes open wearily. She was lying on her deathbed, weak and frail despite only being 46 years of age. Her eldest child was slumped in a chair beside her, asleep. Her green eyes shut tight and her mouth slightly agape, fast asleep, despite the awkward positioning. Julianna Dubois - named after Meg's father, Jul. She had golden blond hair and a tanned complexion which had never been marred with acne and such, unlike her brother, Antoin Jacques Dubois, who was two years her junior. Antoin had been named after her mother, Antoinette Giry, while his middle name came from his father, Jacques Dubois. Antoin was a strapping young lad with broad shoulders and muscular arms, built much like Jacques, though he had Meg's blue eyes. Both father and son were in England for some important company meeting. The news of Meg's illness had been sent a few days ago, against her will. Meg hadn't wanted them to worry and travel back so she had avoided writing to them during her sickness for a fortnight. It was only a few days ago when her health had dropped significantly that Julianna had insisted on writing to them.

Meg watch her daughter sleep. Almost 21 years ago, she had given birth to the beautiful being which lay before her. No matter how alike mother and daughter looked, Julianna strongly resembled her father. Meg couldn't help but always see him when she looked at her daughter, much like what she was doing now.

Julianna rose from her sleep, and noticed her mother observing her.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked, worriedly. Julianna was afraid that her mother was fading rapidly and wouldn't live long enough to see her father and brother return home.

Meg smiled, her face was worn and wrinkled but her blue eyes remained clear as they had always been, though sometimes Julianna could see a trace of sadness behind them. "I'm fine, my dear." She replied, "Just a little tired."

Julianna looked at her mother in sympathy. Her father was a good man and looked after his family well, but he was rarely around, and that was probably why her mother was so sad.

"Papa will be here soon," Julianna offered, trying to cheer her mother up.

Meg smiled weakly before shifting in her bed. "There is something I need you to do before your father comes back." She said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

Julianna looked at her mother curiously, "What is it?"

Her mother looked hesitant before explaining, "I need you to go to Opera Populaire in Paris where I grew up as a ballerina. Remember when I took you there a few years ago?" Julianna nodded before Meg continued. "It is under construction at the moment so you'll have to use on of the hidden side doors. Once inside, I want you to find your way towards the Prima Donna dressing room. The pink one that we visited. It will be in the abandoned part of the building so no one should be there." Marguerite paused to make sure her daughter was following. "In the dressing room there is that full length mirror on the wall. It slides open and is an entrance to the catacombs below the opera house. Do **not** enter the passageway or you may never emerge from them. I want you to place a white rose with a golden hair ribbon on the passageway side of the mirror. Close the mirror but stay in the room. Bring a book or something to do for half an hour or so and wait until you see a sign. If you don't see one, return home, but if you do then remain there. A man should reveal himself to you, tell him I sent you and that you are my daughter. Tell him to tell you the story, and that I wish to seem him once more before I die. If he seems resistant bribe him with this." Her mother procured a sealed letter and handed it to her. The envelope was blank apart from the wax seal her mother had used. "Return after you have spoken with him, understand?"

Julianna nodded. "When do you want me to leave Maman?"

"As soon as possible so that you can return sooner." Meg responded before reaching out to hug her daughter in farewell. The two embraced until Julianna was ready to head out and fulfill her mother's dying wish.

…

Two days later, Julianna stood in the pink dressing room designated for the Prima Donna clutching the white rose in one hand and a candle in a candle holder in the other. It hadn't changed much since she had last been here. The paintings on the wall were covered with cloth, protecting them from the layers of dust, which lay like a blanket upon every other surface. She set the rose down on the dusty vanity and used the candle to examine the mirror. It took a few minutes to locate the nearly invisible handle on the mirror. She pulled it hesitantly, and the mirror slid back with a loud screech. She jumped and paused, hoping no one had heard it. After a few moments when no one had come, she went over to tie the golden ribbon onto the flower and placed it gently on the stone floor of the catacomb. Holding her breath, she eased the mirror closed, relieved when it only let out small squeaks as it shut.

Julianna brushed off the dust on a chair and sat down by the candle, pulling out a book she had just started. Her parents had encouraged her and Antoin to learn English at a young age and while it had been painfully boring at the time, she was thankful for the knowledge now. The English language was becoming more common in France and it was a source of pride that she could continue an educated conversation in a tongue other than her native one. Her papa had brought her a book called Pride and Prejudice back from his last voyage to England. It was an English classic he had informed her, but it had taken her some time to truly sink her teeth into the book. She turned the page before realizing she hadn't been paying attention to the words and so she flipped back, focusing this time and losing herself in the story.

…..

Julianna started. The candlelight was beginning to flicker madly as the wick was almost done. She glanced at her watch and gasped out loud at the time. She'd been here for four hours now! She had been so absorbed in her book that she hadn't noticed the time flying by. She glanced at the mirror, looking for the sign her mother had mentioned but didn't notice anything. She searched around and found another candle and lit it to replace the dying one. Hesitantly, Julianna went to approach the mirror to examine it, her eyes falling onto the same white rose which lay on _her_ side of the mirror, only it lacked the ribbon she had tied into it. Her eyes widened. _How was that possible?_ She hadn't heard the mirror open, nor has she noticed anyone enter the room. She bent down to pick it up when something _in_ the mirror caught her eye. It was then she remembered the stories that her Aunt Christine had told her when she was growing up, stories about the infamous and evil Opera Ghost. Mustering up all of her courage, Julianna felt for the handle and slowly pried open the mirror which squeaked as as it slid open. It was only halfway open when she found herself face to face with a tall man dressed in black. She yelped in fear. The man did not move, his green eyes sweeping over her, as if he was assessing her. Her face blanched as she recognized the white half mask on the right side of his face. _Why did her mother want her to seek out the Phantom of the Opera?_

…..

Many questions started popping into her head, but she remembered her mother's instructions.

In a timid voice which shook in fear, after all she _was_ addressing the man who had killed at least two people without a care in the world _and_ had haunted this place and kidnapped her aunt, "M-my m-mother sent me to find you...Monsieur."

The man said nothing, regarding her with a cold stare that sent shivers running down her spine. Taking a breath to gather her courage she pressed on. "My mother is called Marguerite Dubois née Giry. She is dying and has instructed me to find you and inform you that it is her dying wish to see you once again."

The phantom's gaze did not waver as he spoke. "Your mother is no longer my concern." His words were cold and harsh, but Julianna could have sworn that she saw something flicker in his eyes.

"But it is her dying wish," She insisted. "You would have to be cruel to deny something as important as this."

He said nothing, so she continued to talk, the words tumbling out of her mouth. "My name is Julianna Dubois her eldest child and only daughter -"

"I know who you are," The phantom snapped, cutting off her words. "Your mother is no longer any concern of mine, and I am clueless as to why she would send you here."

"You know my mother then?" Julianna asked, trying to get him to talk.

"I _did_." He said, putting emphasis on the "did".

It was then that her mother's other instructions creeped back into her mind. She felt for the crinkled letter in her pocket and took it out, waving it in front of the opera ghost. "My mother told me that you had a story to share with me, and in return I am to give you this."

The phantom looked at the letter, something foreign etched into the unmasked side of his face.

He sighed and offered her his hand, "Very well Mademoiselle Dubois, I will share with you the story of the opera ghost and the ballet rat."

Julianna glanced at the hand before stuffing the letter back on her pocket and taking his hand hesitatingly. She had to trust her mother's faith in this man and so setting aside her fear, she allowed him to lead her down the damp dark passageways that lead to his underground lair.

….

Julianna's eyes widened as his home off the lake came into sight. Christine had told her about it, but seeing it in real life was something else entirely. The phantom helped her out of the boat and led her to a small sitting room of sorts.

"Where to begin," he murmured once they had both been seated. His attitude had changed from when they had spoken by the mirror. He seemed more at peace now and was more willing to talk, much to Julianna's relief.

"Perhaps," he began, "It would be easier for you to tell me what you know, and I will pick up the pieces."

Julianna shrugged, "Assuming I am correct that you are the Opera Ghost, then I know all about your relationship with Aunt Christine, but I never knew that you and my mother were acquainted. I didn't even know you survived the opera house fire."

The phantom almost looked wounded at her words, "I am indeed the Opera Ghost, but your mother never spoke of me?" he asked,.

Julianna shook her head. "No, she spoke of you sometimes when Aunt Christine told me stories. She defended you occasionally and told me how you had been raised by gypsies until Grandmère rescued you."

The opera ghost seemed to relaxed a little at this, "I see."

He took a breath, "Well I suppose this story begins after I set the Opera Populaire on fire, destroying the home of countless people, that no doubt saw their lives go up in flames with their beloved opera house, in one selfish attempt to reclaim something that was never truly mine. As you know, I failed miserably. It was after the fire that I truly met your mother for the first time. Of course I had seen her grow up with the other ballet rats, and I had seen her dancing surpass them all. However, as you know, my attention was drawn to her adopted sister of sorts, Christine Daaé.

"After I freed Christine to be with her precious vicomte, I resigned myself for death. I was quite unwilling to continue living an empty, Christine-less life, and if I had had my way, I would have gladly perished here, many years ago. Fortunately and unfortunately, your mother saved my life. She reached me before the raging mob came and dragged me into a hidden passageway where we hid while the mob stormed and trashed my home. When they left, she disappeared, I thought that she had left me alone so I could die in peace, but twas not the case. She returned a few hours later with supplies; food and water, candles and clothes. She tried to get me to eat, but I refused, I had no reason to live. I wanted her to leave me so I could wallow in self-pity and die, but she was so stubborn. After a day of trying to coax me to eat and drink she got up and left. For some reason her abrupt departure made me feel a twinge of sorrow, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"She came back later and urged me to get up and follow her. I didn't listen, for I was just as stubborn as her. She wouldn't give up and practically hauled me through this passageway all by herself. We emerged into the dark streets of Paris and she pushed me into a waiting carriage which took off as soon as we were inside. I don't remember anything after that, darkness swallowed my vision.

"I awoke later in a small room, lit up with sunlight that streamed through a window beside the bed which I lay in. The walls were a pale blue and were bare apart from two paintings of the sea. I learnt later that they were painted by Julien, Meg's father and your namesake. He was a sailor who drowned at sea when Meg was nine. I remember how devastated she and Antoinette were."

He sighed and got up. "Would you like some tea? This will be a long story."

"Please," Julianna said, and waited patiently for him to return. Although she was desperate for him to continue, she was glad for the small pause, which gave her time to process what she had just heard, and what she would likely hear. Her mother had _saved_ the life of the phantom of the opera, who was, as her Aunt Christine put it, a manipulative and murderous man, who was barely a man when you removed his mask. Julianna shuddered, yet here she was, alone in his lair. Briefly she wondered if her mother would ever see her again once the phantom has finished his tale. She could only hope that the phantom has some form of respect for her mother, that would extend to her, allowing her to get out of this, alive.

 **A/N: Hope you like this, it's been on my computer and my mind for awhile. Funny story, I came up with this fanfic idea after being stuck in the sun for too long, and created the story aloud, the only thing that kept me sane while working in a massive garden alone for 8 hours. Obviously, some things have changed from the original story, but the ideas and names remain the same. I hope you like it ^_^  
** **I plan for this to be 3-4 parts, about 2-3k words per chapter. Please favourite/follow and review because it makes my day, and works as good motivation. Thanks Xxx**


	2. Part II

Footsteps brought her attention back to the half masked man, who entered the room carrying a silver tray. He set it down on the table between them, and poured them both a cup of tea. There was also an assortment of biscuits laid out on a plate, so she took one and dipped it in her tea. The Opera Ghost regarded her for a moment before taking a sip of his tea and then continuing on with the story. "I felt very weak, and was not sure how long I had been asleep for. I tried to get up but failed. It angered me that I was alive and not dead, and that my body was failing me. I threw a tantrum, as shameful as it is for me to admit it now. Meg came rushing in to sooth me, but somehow we ended up yelling at one another. She was fiery when she wanted to be, scary yet beautiful…" His voice trailed off before he collected himself and continued.

"Eventually we yelled ourselves out. She left my room only to return a few minutes later with some soup and bread. I refused her help to eat, and spilled the soup everywhere. Somehow though, she didn't get angry at me. She cleaned up the mess I made without a fuss. Meg returned dutifully everyday after with food of some sort, and I would refuse her help, taking advantage of her kindness until one day she snapped. I don't remember much, but she slapped me hard across the face. She yelled at me then, venting out her anger and rage. To this day I don't know what came over me, but my attitude towards life changed. Something about seeing her, someone who was always contained and serene become so frustrated and lose self control, changed me. I could feel my attitude towards life, towards Meg change completely and absolutely."

The phantom paused, taking a sip of his tea before continuing his tale. "After that, I became the perfect patient, though my sudden change in behaviour made Meg very suspicious of me. Eventually, I got better and was healthy enough to get a job. Antoinette was adamant that I help contribute to the household income since I planned to remain with them. I had no objections of course, it was only fair. I did still have most of the money which I had acquired from the managers, and after years of demanding a salary, it was a fair amount. We used some of it to buy a new flat outside of Paris. We all agreed that there were too many bad memories in that city to linger any longer, so we left. Somehow we ended up in Lyon, which is just over half a day's ride from Paris. It was a nice city, similar to Paris, yet completely different at the same time. I don't suppose you have ever been there?"

Julianna shook her head. "No. A few years ago, Papa had business there and offered to take us all for a mini holiday but Maman refused to go. I suppose she had memories there she wanted to forget..?"

The phantom shrugged her question off and continued speaking. "Well, we bought a little flat there, above a bakery which was owned by an elderly couple and their children. Meg was offered a job with them, which she graciously took. Despite being complete strangers to them, they adopted us into their family, which was uncomfortable at first. They had a son, Henrie, who was a few years older than Meg. He was very kind to us, almost too kind. It was later revealed that he became deeply infatuated with Meg, who unluckily for him, did not return any of his feelings.

"The three of us settled into a routine quite easily. Antoinette was hired at a dance school, which was no surprise to us. I worked too. However because of my face," he gestured to his mask, "I was reluctant to go out and find a job. Instead I composed music and sold it from home, where I would not have to face many people. For a time, everything was great. The money we all earned was steady and strong, allowing us to live in comfort. Meg and her mother made friends and became well known and liked. I prefered to remain at home, unseen in the shadows. It was how I had always lived my life, and despite Meg's pleading, I never socialized unless it was absolutely necessary.

"I actually rarely left the house during the daytime. It was only at night, when darkness took over that I would willingly slip out of our flat and enjoy strolling through the empty streets. It was one night after hours of trying to fall asleep that I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. I silently made my way from my bedroom to the entrance when I spotted Meg asleep on the couch in the sitting room. I debated carrying her back to bed, but decided against it, lest she wake while in my arms, so I left her. I was heading down the stairs when I heard soft footsteps behind me. It seems that I must have woken her at some point, for she had followed me out of the flat. I scolded her quietly for being out of bed, but she ignored me, insisting upon joining me on my midnight stroll. I heavily objected, but she was stubborn and I had no wish to spend the next hour arguing so I relented. The two of us walked in silence for what seemed like hours. Despite my reluctance to have her company, I found it soothing in a way, and was surprisingly thankful for her presence. Neither of us talked that night, both maintaining a mutual silence for which I was grateful. Upon returning to the flat, she whispered a goodnight and slipped into her bedroom leaving me alone to ponder her actions.

"She continued to join me for midnight walks after that. It became our secret routine which we hid from Antoinette, who was starting to become wary of my growing affection for Meg. I believe it was Giry who noticed my feelings for Meg before anyone else, including myself, knew they existed. She started to keep Meg occupied during the day, limiting my time with her daughter. At first I was confused, and that confusion turned into annoyance and then into frustration as I discovered my feelings for Meg. Unintentionally, her companionship at night and her bubbly attitude during the day grew on me. I fell in love with her charming personality, her witty sense of humour and her intelligence. At night, under the cover of darkness when we would walked around the vacant streets of Lyon, we would engage in conversations of all sorts. Your mother was clever and often challenged me in positive ways. She was fiery yet not unreasonable. She taught me what love was, but I didn't realize I loved her until during the winter of her 19th year she became deathly ill. It was horrible. She lay in bed, pale and feverish, looking like death would claim her at any second. The worst part was Antoinette wouldn't let me be with her alone. She was on death's door for almost a month when the fever finally broke. I am unashamed to admit I cried tears of relief that day. It took her another month to regain her weight and health, but it gave me a chance to repay her kindness for when I had been deathly ill. Giry, who had been so intent on keeping me away from her daughter, begrudgingly had to allow me to step in as Meg's caretaker when the dance school was sold to a new owner, who demanded her full dedication.

"When Meg was finally well again, I knew I had to confront her mother and confess my love for Meg and pray that she would accept it and give me a chance. So one day when Meg was working, I sat down with Antoinette and laid it all out on the table for her to see. She was furious at first. I had never seen her, in all my years of knowing her, so angry before. However, she eventually conceded, on the terms that Meg must return my feelings and be happy with the prospect of a future with with me. Knowing that Giry was no longer a barrier, I was finally free to pursue Meg, the proper way. I had learned a lot from Christine, and was determined not to make the same mistakes. I had a feeling however, that I had already won half the battle since she accepted me as a close friend, despite my face and my flaws.

"Your mother was such an innocent girl. Despite being 20 years of age, she had never done so much as kiss a boy before, which I suppose makes sense, as you grandmother kept a tight leash on her. I suppose it will be awkward for you to hear about the love we shared, but it is important that you understand that it was no minor, fleeting feeling. It turns out, Meg had loved me much longer than I had known. In fact, she confessed that it had been when she heard me singing during the performance Don Juan that she first became smitten with me. From there on, she said, her love had only grown and strengthened. Despite our mutual feelings, I was determined to do it right, and build a strong stable relationship with her, before proposing. Antoinette was very supportive of this, which was lucky for me.

"We spent time together going on picnics, horse rides, our nightly walks and many other things. We also had our fights, heated arguments over the simplest of things that didn't really matter, but it was good. It maintained a healthy balance in our lives and in our love, making it stronger.

"One trial in particular stands out to me." The phantom paused and took another sip of his tea to appease his dry throat. "Everything had been fairly smooth until an unexpected person paid a visit to the Giry's. Christine Daae, now the Vicomtesse de Chagny turned up one morning, much to our general surprise and dismay. Since the fire at the Opera House five years ago, neither Meg nor Antoinette had heard a single word from the girl whom they had accepted without complaint into their family. They never spoke of it, but I can only assume that there were some bitter feelings which emerged as a result. Suffice to say, no one was particularly pleased to see her, though we all masked it well enough. Christine… is a very simple minded girl, easy to manipulate and in general very ignorant and naive. Back when I believed myself to be in love with her, I prefered her to be that way, obedient and unquestioning. Of course, your mother changed my perspective on that.

"Anyways, Christine announced that she would be staying for a fortnight, and wasn't she glad to see them - I wasn't present at the time. The Giry's, especially Meg, welcomed her in, both feeling guilty for harbouring resentment towards Christine, who was much like a little lamb that needed constant affection. Neither Meg, nor Antoinette mentioned me to Christine until I unknowingly stumbled in on their Afternoon Tea. I had been out on a business meeting with a conductor, quite taken by my work, and was completely unaware of the Vicomtesse's presence at our house. It was a rather nasty shock for myself, and no doubt for her. I remember entering the room, and smiling at my Meg who was glowing in the sunlight. Then my eyes settled upon Christine's pale face which was growing paler by the second, as her brown eyes widened in shock. She started trembling and pointed an accusatory finger at me before stuttering out, 'Y-y-you!'"


	3. Part III

"The room was silent as all eyes fell on me." The phantom chuckled softly, "Christine fainted a moment later with a perfectly graceful swoop to the floor. She never was brave at heart, always a timid little thing."

Julianna nodded in agreement. Her aunt had always reminded her of a mouse or a deer, something innocent and fragile that needed protecting.

"After laying an unconscious Christine on a sofa, we had a small row on what action we would take next. As Christine had blatantly seen me, it was pointless denying it, though Meg was eager to have me hide away for the next few days. At the time I was highly offended since I thought she was ashamed of me, but eventually I realized she was afraid of losing me to Christine." The man scoffed before continuing, "Of course that would never happen. I loved your mother very much." There was a pause again and Julianna could see traces of unknown emotion flickering in the phantom's green eyes.

"Alas, it was no easy conversation we endured when Christine became conscious. There was a fair share of angry words and snide remarks which passed between Meg and her adopted sister. In their history together, they had never fought as long or as passionately before. Christine was adamant that I was a good-for-nothing, manipulative, pedophilic murderer, while your mother valiantly defended me, although there could be no denying the truth in some of Christine's words. Eventually Meg told Christine that if she wanted to stay, she would have to accept that I was part of the household. If she didn't want to accept it, or if she would continue to glare or insult me, she was not welcome. Unintentionally, Meg's words warmed my spirit and I fell even more in love with her."

"Was it Christine who split you up then?" Julianna asked, unable to contain her curiosity anymore.

The phantom shook his head, "No, Christine was merely a brief trial." He glanced at clock on the wall behind her. "It is getting late, perhaps we should save this story for another day."

"No!" Julianna burst, "I mean, we don't have much time. My mother is very sick and I don't wish to delay your meeting with her."

The man thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Perhaps mademoiselle, we should begin travelling tomorrow and along the way I will finish this story, yes?"

After considering it for a moment the young girl nodded.

"You are of course more than welcome to remain here tonight." The phantom offered.

Despite her conscious screaming at her not to trust this man, Julianna accepted. It was hard not to feel empathy for this man who had clearly suffered for love.

* * *

The bitter wind howled around Julianna, blowing her skirts around as a thick curtain of snowflakes danced around her shivering body. She wrapped her shawl closer around herself, attempting to retain some heat, though it was a losing battle. At this point most of her body was numb and her face frozen, though she could still feel the cold biting any exposed skin. Despite this, she felt herself shuffling forward, pushing through the several layers of snow until she stood in front of the stone tomb. The tears on her face froze as they fell from her eyes. "Here lies Marguerite Giry", read the engraving on the stone.

Julianna's eyes flew open. It was just a dream, she realized, and relief flooded through her body. She blinked a few times, confused by her unfamiliar surroundings until the memories of the day before returned to her mind. She took a deep breath and stretched. Today they would begin the journey home that would reacquaint the two star-crossed lovers. The young woman was eager to see the joy in her mother's face when she remet… what was his name?

Sitting still, Julianna pondered for several moments before coming to the conclusion that the phantom must never have mentioned his name. Rising from the bed, she headed to the door, intent on learning the name of the opera ghost, who had captured her mother's heart many years ago.

In high spirits, she bounced out of her room and followed a narrow rocky passageway back to where the lake was. The echoed melody of a violin playing grew as she approached the main cavern. Keeping her footsteps light, she crept out of the passageway and leaned against the wall, taking in the haunting music. Despite her nearly silent approach, the phantom stopped playing and turned to look at her. She blushed before commenting, "That was truly beautiful, did you write it?"

He nodded as he set the violin back down in its case. "I wrote it not long after your mother married your father," he said as he loosened the bow and placed it gently in its place.

"It is amazing how music can convey such emotions" Julianna murmured after an awkward pause. "Have you written music for the viola?" She inquired after another moment of silence.

Without speaking, the phantom turned and walked over to a pile of music. Shuffling through the pages, he pulled out a thin binder and proceeded to walk towards a music stand. After indicating for her to come over, he bent down out of sight for a few moments. When she was a few metres away, he stood up with a viola in his hands.

"This piece is called Romanze, I remember writing it for Meg and playing it on her 22nd birthday."

Julianna stepped in closer and peered at the music.

"Do you play the viola?" The phantom asked suddenly.

"Yes...How did you know?"

"Few musicians can read the alto clef as it is uncommonly used, so if one can read it, they are likely a violist or a well read cellist."

Julianna nodded, "My mother encouraged my brother and I to learn musical instruments. I wanted to play the violin but my mother gave me a viola instead. I am thankful that she did now that I look back on it. Violins create such beautiful music but the viola has a beautiful lower voice that unfortunately isn't recognized enough." The young woman paused for a breath, as the phantom looked on with amusement and a hint of pride.

"Indeed, the viola is often forgotten or overlooked which is unfortunate. I am guilty of often overlooking the viola for its high pitched relative. However, if your mother were to be an instrument, I would place her as a viola, hence why I began writing pieces for the viola."

Julianna interrupted, "Why is my mother like a viola?"

The opera ghost chuckled, "The viola is a beautiful instrument that is not appreciated enough. To me it represents middle ground as it is neither a violin nor a cello. Unlike the violin, the viola does not force the audience to listen to its high passages that threaten to break the ear drum, and unlike the cello, the viola is more graceful and less demanding." Here the phantom shrugged, "Musicians tend to take on the personality of their instrument."

Julianna nodded briefly before tentatively asking, "May I try and play the piece, monsieur?"

The opera ghost nodded, "It's Erik, by the way," he said as he handed over the viola.

Julianna froze just before she made contact with the wooden instrument. "Erik?" she whispered hoarsely.

He frowned, but nodded, "That is what I said."

"My middle name is Erika," She stuttered out.

Something flashed in the phantom's eyes, before he murmured, "I am honoured that despite everything, your mother graced me by naming you after me."

Julianna frowned, something didn't quite click, but she didn't voice her concern as her eyes fell on the clock ticking away. "Mon Dieu, it's almost noon. We must hurry and set out soon!"

 **A/N: Sorry it's been awhile, I don't have a computer currently so writing in general has been slow.**

 **In case you were wondering the piece "Romanze" actually does exist, though it is written by Max Bruch, hence why it is usually called, Bruch's Romanze.**

 **Anyways, I actually play both violin and viola, and I don't believe in the harsh comment which Erik makes about the violin and the cello. Though it is true that musicians tend to take on the personality of their instrument XD. Hope you enjoyed, and sorry this chapter is kinda short. More to come soon, I promise! As always, reviews and favourites are great encouragement ^_^**


	4. Part IV

Julianna tossed about restlessly as she attempted to gain some well needed sleep. Her mind was buzzing with new information from the Phantom, no, Erik's story. It didn't help that the inn that they had stopped at for the night, was hosting a party below. The sounds of laughter, music and glasses clinking, floated up through the cracks in the floorboards. Julianna groaned and wrapped her pillow around her ears, though it did little to block out the racket. Giving up, she threw the pillow against the thin walls and sat up, the bed creaking in protest at her sudden movement. The room that she had booked was small but clean, holding only a bed, a wooden table with two chairs and a waste bucket which sat beside the small basin. There was an almost burnt out candle flickering weakly on the table providing enough light to make a few shadows on the walls. Tiredly, Julianna rose and walked towards the basin. The cool, fresh water on her skin had a sharp bite, but it made her feel instantly better. She sat down on one of the chairs and immersed herself in thought, reflecting upon what Erik had told her.

*memory*

The wind howled around her as the horse she was riding galloped along the dirt path. Beside her, she could just hear Erik's horse's hooves hitting the ground. Since their departure from Paris, the two of them had not exchanged words, not that they were able to.

After an hour or so, they slowed the horses and led them down to a stream to drink and rest. Here the silence between them was broken as Erik began speaking.

"The obstacle which your mother and I could not overcome was a man named Jacques Dubois, your father."

Julianna nodded, she had been expecting that.

"Not long after Christine parted, on good terms, the dance school at which Antoinette had been employed, was handed over to the hands of a new owner, your father. Antoinette liked him immensely right off the bat and it wasn't long until she decided that Jacques would be a better match for your mother. He was wealthy, had a well-respected name as well as a title and land. He was also a charming, good looking man with excellent manners and terrific communication skills, and was in almost every aspect, the perfect suitor. The only problem was that Meg loved me, and only me."

"You speak highly of him, despite the end result," Julianna commented.

"It is hard not to. Only a complete fool would deny your father's charms. He and I were also friends at one point. Before Giry decided to pair him up with Meg, she used to invite him over for dinner occasionally as he had no nearby family and was often alone. He quickly became part of the family and spent more time in our company than not. We all liked him, and I was no exception. It helped that he took an interest in my scenic artwork and was able to hook me up with a manager of a gallery not far away. I should have known then that he was too good to be true.

"Regardless, he enjoyed our company as well, although he came to enjoy Meg's company specifically. When Antoinette has first brought him home with her for dinner, she had introduced me as a cousin of Meg's that she had raised and thought of as a son. The intention behind this white lie was to make our family seem as normal as possible because it would be improper for Meg and I to be lovers and live under the same roof if we were not married. Unfortunately, this forced Meg and I to put distance between ourselves, in the romantic sense, when he was around. Alas, thinking that Meg had no lover, Jacques fell in love with her and decided to pursue her after receiving Antoinette's blessing."

Here, Erik paused and led the horses away from the stream. Offering her a hand, Erik helped her mount her horse before following in suit. As they began walking along the dirt path, Erik continued, "Unfortunately, I had been called away out of France to meet with a conductor in Germany who was very interested in my works and so I remained clueless to the mess that had begun back home.

"I heard from Meg not long after returning that while I had been away, Jacques had confessed his love for her in the kitchen one afternoon. Unable to tell him the truth, Meg had simply said she did not share in his feelings. Unfortunately, Giry overheard and was furious. For several days the two of them fought and cried, Meg was adamant that she loved me and would only marry me, while Antoinette argued that Meg was throwing away the perfect life for someone who would never be able to walk in broad daylight with her. Needless to say my return home was not pleasant. Jacques, madly in love, was determined to win my Meg's heart no matter what, and with Antoinette's support, my love and I began to fight a losing battle. For a few months our family was divided and our home tense, then Giry fell ill, very ill.

"At first, Meg and I thought it was a small blessing. As Antoinette was sick, Jacques stopped pursuing Meg and joined us in effort to look after her. Then we realised the seriousness of the situation. Giry was not getting better, in fact, she was getting worse. We took her to the hospital, where she was treated and watched over, but the bills started to pile up. For the first month we were able to handle it, but then there was a fire that started in the bakery below us. I remember racing into Meg's room and carrying her out, both of us choking on smoke until we were out, safe in the chilly night air. That night we watched our life burn to ashes, along with all of our possessions.

"Jacques graciously took us in. He was still blissfully unaware of my relationship with Meg, and at this point, we both agreed it was far too late to tell him. With Meg jobless, and all of my works destroyed, Jacques offered to cover the medical bills for the next month giving the two of us some time to gather more money for the next month. Alas, at the end of the month, we were only able to pay half, Jacques once again graciously stepping in. That was when I began to get bitter. Instead of holding strong for Meg, I let my jealousy create a hole between us. I envied Jacques, this perfect man who had everything he could ever need, everything that Meg could ever need and I let my jealousy consume me. During the next month, I drank a lot, and made Meg cry too many times. Everything I did widen the gap between us, and in turn she went to Jacques for comfort. The naive fool didn't understand her reasoning behind it and thought that Meg was slowly falling for him at last. That's why, a month later, he proposed."

At this point, the two traveling companions neared a village, and Erik fell into silence, allowing Julianna to process what he had told her.

*end of memory*

Curiosity was killing her now. Bouncing off the bed, she grabbed her key and slipped out of the room. She walked a few steps across the hallway to the room in which Erik was staying and knocked on the door, which opened a few moments later to reveal the masked man.

"Finish the story," she pleaded.


	5. Part V

Erik dipped his head and opened his door further.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Julianna nodded, and sat down on a chair. His room was identical to hers, though the layout was a little different.

Erik sat down in the other chair and took a deep breath. "This will bring me to the end of my story, and it may contain information you don't necessarily want to hear, but it is of importance.

"In the month before Jacques proposed, I became a horrible person, and looking back now, I regret those days immensely, but alas, I cannot change them now. When he proposed, she asked for some time to think about it, and proceeded to avoid him for the next few days while she attempted to tell me. Finally, one afternoon, she dragged me down to the riverbank and confessed. I was furious and demanded that she reject him, but Meg, much to my shock disagreed. She told me that it felt wrong to live off of him and give him nothing in return. We exchanged heated words until she burst out, 'I am going to marry him, Erik! Better him than the monster which you have become!' She stormed away before I could react, leaving me alone to curse myself for my stupidity. When I found her later that night, it was too late. I tried to make things better after that, but the damage was done, and the wedding plans were set. I stopped drinking but took to wandering at night, vanishing for several days and causing Meg more pain. It was when Jacques approached me and asked me to to be his best man that I knew I couldn't live like that any longer. My pride was bruised and torn, so I moved out and rented a room at a hostel, in exchange for working at it and minimal pay. Though it was a ratty place, the owners were kind and did not question my mask since I promised to stay out of sight as often as I could. I lived there for the remaining months leading up to the wedding, out of contact from Meg and Jacques. It was a simple life that required no thought. Wake up, clean the kitchen before the cook gets up, grab a bite to eat, take the livestock out and feed them before cleaning their living quarters, clean the kitchen, repair things, eat, clean the kitchen, sleep, repeat. I worked hard which helped keep your mother out of my mind, and at night I would be exhausted enough that I could just fall into a dreamless sleep. A fortnight before the wedding, I returned to my humble room at the hostel only to find Meg crying on the dirty pallet which I used as a bed. The broken daze I had been living in finally cracked and I was able to emerge. Gathering her in my arms, I held her close and whispered comforting words into her ears until she fell asleep. When she awoke an hour or so later, she told me of her lonely past few months and told her about my empty ones. Somehow that night we were able to heal the wounds that had broken us apart, but in the morning she had to leave and return to her soon to be husband. I never expected to see her again, but the next night she returned."

Erik paused, and looked away, hiding a tear that Julianna couldn't see. He took another breath and continued.

"Somehow, despite all the wrongs I had done her, she was able to forgive me, and still love me. I will never understand how. The following nights she would return, and we would share the nights together, pretending that she wasn't promised to anyone but me. It was sweet torture every night, knowing that in a few days, she would be someone else's wife. We dreaded when the sun rose every morning because it meant that it was another day closer to the wedding.

"We held each other every night, relishing in the contact which would soon be forbidden, and would talk not about the future we couldn't have, but the undying love we would always have. She used to compare me to a fire, saying that I had made her burn with desire and love ever since the night when Don Juan was performed. I thought of her as my sun, because without her, my world was dark and empty, void of any life and emotion. It was almost ironic as I began to dread the sun rising for it meant that the inevitable was one day closer.

"A week before the wedding she came to me with a request. She asked me to take away her innocence, because she had always imagined and wanted her first time to be with me. I was weak and could not deny her request for I wanted it as much as her, which is why the following night I arranged for us to meet at a semi-fancy inn. It took most of my savings to book a room for the one night, but I had no regrets about handing it over."

Julianna blushed in the darkness, thinking of what he would be speaking about next.

"The next night, we met there, not long after the moon rose in the sky. I will spare you the details, but we made passionate love that night, and it was heaven."

The masked man paused, as if recalling the memories, and Julianna felt her cheeks heat up even more.

"The next night we made love in my small room at the hostel, though I cleaned my bed pallet to the best of my abilities. For the next few nights we bonded as much as we could given the time limit, and then far too soon the last night before the wedding arrived. We made love once that night, and spent the rest of it walking together, hand in hand down the snow covered, deserted streets in the moonlight. We spoke few words except 'I love you' and enjoyed our last moments together, reminiscing on the past and remembering how we had bonded so many years ago over these moonlit walks. All too soon the sun rose, casting us in pink and gold rays, making your mother's hair glow. We embraced for as long as we could, and I could feel her tears fall down my neck as I held her close. And then with a final farewell kiss, she was gone and I was left alone."

Julianna blinked the tears out of her eyes and held back a sob. Though she could not see him, Julianna felt that the phantom was also crying. She waited in silence for him to continue, as she knew he would not want her to comfort him.

"Their wedding was helding in little chapel, your father wanted a more elaborate wedding but Meg didn't think she would be able to handle all of the pressure. Only about 50 people came, and apart from Antoinette, Christine and Raoul, and a few friends from the bakery and opera house, they were all friends and family of Jacques. During the ceremony, I slipped into the bride's dressing room and left three things where she would find them, then after pausing to watch them exchange vows at the altar, I exited before they kissed. I quit my job at the hostel and stole a horse with the intention of returning to Paris, but I hesitated. Instead I stayed with the horse in the woods outside Jacques' manor until nightfall. When the moon rose I slipped onto his grounds and climbed up to the balcony that was attached to Jacques' bedroom. Though it was winter, the night was mild and the balcony doors were open. For awhile I sat, perched on the stone railing, listening as he took her and whispered 'I love you' over and over. When it was over I heard him move over on their bed and fall asleep while Meg tossed and turned for a few moments. Soon however, I heard her footsteps lightly pater over to the balcony, where she gasped, and whispered my name. After checking Jacques was asleep, I held her closely and told her I was leaving, but if she ever needed anything, I would not hesitate to provide it.

"We clung to each other like we had the night before, and when I felt it was time to go, I kissed her passionately before letting go and stepping away. That's when I noticed the chain around her neck, and the ring that dangled close to her breast. The ring, which I had bought so many years ago when I had been thinking of proposing, glittered in the moonlight, the yellow diamond, the rarest of diamonds, catching the light perfectly, drew my eye to it. 'Thank you, my love' were the last words she ever spoke to me. I still remember her holding it to her heart as she watched me ride away out of sight. I -"

"Was the ring one of the gifts you left her?" Julianna interrupted.

Erik nodded.

"How did it survive the fire?"

"It was the one thing apart from my mask that I grabbed before I left my room that night."

"What were the others?" she asked.

"One was the ring, tied onto a white rose with a gold ribbon, like the one you left me yesterday. The second was a painting of her dancing in field of grass with the sunshine on her, making her glow like an angel. It was painted in memory of the picnics we used to go on back in the good days. On the back of it was a message that said, 'Never was the earth graced with a more beautiful angel than you.' The final gift was a poem, ' _If I am the phantom, it is because man's hatred has made me so. If I am to be saved, it is because your love redeems me.'_

"I have not spoken to her since that day, though I worked hard and earned money that I put away incase she ever needed me. Though she never saw me, I used watch over her and leave her small gifts to remind her of my love. She sought me out a few times, here at the Opera House. I confess that I hid from her, afraid because I knew that if she came to me, I would never be able to let her leave my side again. When your family moved several years back, I knew I had to let her go. It was hard for me to see her be happy with another man, and the children she created with him."

"You're wrong," Julianna murmured, "My mother has never been happy in her marriage. I didn't notice it until a few years ago and until now, I didn't understand, but now I do." She stood up. "We must get you to maman as soon as possible!"

"It is late child and the roads are not safe at night." Erik reasoned.

"I won't be able to sleep anyways and you're the phantom. You will keep us safe. We should leave now!"

Erik sighed but gathered his few things, then paused. "May I have the letter?"

Julianna cocked her head in confusion, "Letter….? Oh! Shoot, I almost forgot. It's been in my pocket for so long now… Here."

After looking at the letter and hesitating, the phantom broke the seal and read it.

"We should go." He said after a minute.

"May I see the letter?' she inquired, reaching for it.

"No." Erik stuffed it into his cloak's pocket and exited the room. "Gather your things quickly, I will meet you at the stables."

 **A/N: There is one final part left, HOWEVER, it will largely depend on reviews. We are at the crossroads where you readers can choose if there is a happy reunion with Meg and Erik or not… All I ask is for 5 reviews.**


	6. Part VI

The next few hours passed in a blur as the two riders spurred their horses onwards to the Dubois manor located just outside of Lyon. Neither one spoke, both intent on reaching their destination before the morning sun's rays touched the ground. The hooves of their horses thudded heavily against the gravel and dirt roads, blocking out all other sounds until Julianna's head pounded to the rhythm of the hoof beats.

Just as the sun's rays were beginning to wash over the land, casting everything in a pinkish dawn light, the two travellers and their weary horses could be seen from the Dubois mansion in the distance by some early rising servants. The dust kicked up by the horses began to settle as the riders slowed their pace and trotted onto the lane leading to the manor. The horse's hooves clicked to a stop on the brick path in front of the house, where both horses and riders were swarmed by the household servants. Dismounting quickly, Julianna gave orders for the horses to be tended to after their long and tiring journey while she began to pull Erik towards the front door. He was just able to glimpse the exterior of the house and admire its appearance before he was inside the grand foyer. A few maids bustled around him, removing his cloak and hat, none casting a second glance at his mask, much to his relief.

He observed his surroundings. The front of the house was misleading with its smaller windows and darker exterior. The inside of the house was spotless with two staircases on either side leading upstairs and a large windowed doors leading out to a patio, opposite the front door. A large gold and crystal chandelier dangled from the centre of the ceiling and for a moment, Erik wondered if Meg had made the right choice after all. Even with his accumulated wealth, he could never afford something like this. He shook his head in disbelief, feeling envy but also gratitude towards Dubois.

The overwhelmed and slightly jealous masked man returned his attention to Julianna, who at this point was conversing in a hushed tone with a maid. She waved her hand in his general direction and the maid gave a nod, before walking over to where he stood.

"The young mistress has asked me to lead you to a room, where you may freshen up before meeting the mistress of the house." She said, rather importantly for a lowly servant.

Regardless, he nodded and followed her through various hallways and up a winding staircase, his mind mapping out the layout of the house as he encountered it. At last they stopped outside a door, which the maid opened for him. She stepped aside, allowing him to enter alone.

"I will wait for you here." He nodded in agreement and she shut the door. Alone, Erik finally took a deep breath to relax himself. His muscles and bones ached to run away from here, fear and anxiety seeping into his core. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts and walked around the room. It was small and nearly empty apart from a crisp white bed, a bedside table, a vanity table and chair, plus a small sink and toilet, hidden behind a beige curtain. After splashing his face with water and relieving himself in he toilet, he put on a confident air and went to go meet the maid. She was still waiting when he opened the door. She gave him a small curtsy of respect before leading him through several more corridors.

They met Julianna in a hallway beside a large double door. She indicated to the maid to leave and then pushed open a door, letting Erik in. The room was in darkness, a sliver of light let in through a crack between heavy drapes on the wall. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting but the moment he did, he saw her, pale and weak, lying on massive bed, which made her tiny body look even smaller.

"Meg..?" His voice cracked, but she heard him, inclining her head in his direction.

"Erik?" she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper, "I was worried you wouldn't come.."

Julianna glanced at the two former lovers and silently slipped out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

Neither noticed the girl leave, both entranced by the other. They stayed, lost in the other for several moments, until Erik bravely took a few steps forward.

"You came.." Meg's voice trailed off as she reached her hand up to touch the masked man who haunted her dreams every night, as he approached her.

His heart started when her hand made contact with the skin on his unmasked cheek, it had been too long since they had been this close. He felt a blush grow on his unmarred cheek as she gently stroked it with her hand, which felt like ice burning his skin. Hesitantly, he raised his left hand to encase her hand with his own. Her hand was indeed cold, like ice in his own warm and sweaty hand.

Gently, he took her hand with his hands and placed them over her heart. "I never left," he murmured. "I never stopped loving you, and I never hated you for making the choice you did."

The tired and weary blond woman who lay in front of him didn't resemble the same youthful and happy girl he had once known. Even the sparkle of light in her eyes had died, making her blue eyes seem empty and sad.

"Thank you," she forced out, tears starting to come to her eyes. Despite what she had made him suffer, even after promising that she would always love him and never betray him like Christine, he had come back upon her request. "I never deserved you... I was worse than Christine. I -"

"No." His voice wobbled, "It was I who never deserved you. You, this beautiful angel of light, from heaven itself, sent to deliver me." his words seemed to have the opposite effect on Meg, as she began to cry freely, tears running down her pale cheeks. "Forgive me, Erik. I never wanted to hurt you. Forgive me for all the pain I caused you and for all the years you've spent alone."

"I resented you in the beginning if I am to be honest, but how could I resent you now? I've heard how you suffered in your loveless marriage, but how you were still the best mother to your daughter. And I cannot say how honoured I am that you chose to name her after me."

"Erik... There's something I should let you know, before I pass on.."

"No Meg!" The force in Erik's voice startled them both, "I can't let you leave me, not after all of these years. I don't want to be alone any longer. Please Meg, I've spent most of my life alone, without constant love." Tears were now running freely down the cheeks of both estranged lovers.

"You won't be alone, Erik. You will have Julianna and she will have you."

"But she's not you Meg. She is a charming girl, but at the end of the day, even though she embodies you, she is a reminder of Jacques, the barrier between our love. She is your daughter, made from the flesh of you and your husband..."

"Erik, Erik... If you would only let me explain." Meg smiled through her tears, "You were always one for dramatics, but I guess that's what happens when you grow up in an opera house."

"I don't understand. How can you smile at a moment like this?"

"Because I've missed you theatrics. I also want to tell you something important, something you deserved to know a long time ago. Julianna is my daughter yes, but her father isn't Jacques. _You_ are her father by blood and in a way, by name."

To say he was shocked would have been an understatement. When the full weight of the words Meg had just spoken fell upon him, Erik stumbled and felt faint.

"S-s-she's...m-mine..? My daughter?"

"No, she _our_ daughter. Our daughter who will need you to be a strong and stable father."

Erik sat down on the side of the bed, his strength suddenly gone.

"You aren't going to die Meg. Not while I have any say in the matter. I've finally been reunited with you, and gained a beautiful daughter along the way. I can't let this beautiful dream fade, not when we have the chance of a brighter future. We deserve this, so fight for it Meg. Please."

"I love you, Erik," was all that Meg said.

.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

.

The sound of bells rang through the misty air, and echoed in the gloomy cemetery as a trail of figures dressed like shadows made their way to two newly dug graves. A young girl with golden hair and green eyes was among them, dressed in a satin black dress that rippled with her heart wrenching sobs. She stood alone as the first casket was lifted, then lowered into the muddy hole. Tears ran from her eyes as she watched her childhood companion disappear into the cold and dark earth, never to see or feel the light of day again. Her body and heart felt numb as the second casket followed in suit, slipping into the dirt, further away from her. She cried for the father she would never see again and for the emptiness that now engulfed her heart and her home.

Someone approached her lone figure that stood by the two graves, after most people had left. The girl didn't notice, lost in her memories and thoughts. She felt sadness that her father had lived such an unfair life, loving someone with his whole heart, but never being enough for her. She was felt so very empty inside, which is why the sudden gentle hand on her shoulder startled her, and for a brief moment she was able to escape her grief.

"How are you feeling...?" a masculine voice asked.

Julianna turned to see Erik standing behind her. She sniffed a little, "I can't believe that I'll never see them again."

Erik nodded sympathetically and curled his arm around her shoulder. "I can't promise that I will be like Jacques when it comes to being your father and I know that I will never replace him, but I hope that you will slowly come to see me as a fatherly figure. I want you to know that there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you to make you happy."

Julianna put on a smile. She knew it was hard but they were slowly trying to adapt to this new relationship growing between them. He was putting in a lot of effort to be a good fatherly figure and she appreciated it. He was right, he would never replace her father, the one who had raised her as his own from the moment she entered this world, but that didn't mean Erik couldn't be a father to her. She allowed him to lead her away from the graves of her younger brother and father, both of whom had died at sea when their ship encountered a storm on the way back to France. Julianna would always feel guilt about being responsible for their deaths, despite how her mother and Erik tried to comfort her.

Meg had significantly recovered since Erik's return into her life and there was a sparkle in her eye that Julianna hadn't seen before. Though both mother and daughter were grieving heavily for the loss of their loved ones, there was an unspoken gratitude for Erik's presence. Once the funeral was over and the financial matters were dealt with, the three of them had planned to sell the house and move to the countryside with a few servants. Julianna and her mother were eager to leave the Dubois manor. There were to many memories and the house was far to empty and silent. Even though Jacques and Antoin had spent a lot of time overseas in the more recent years, there was a different kind of silence when they were gone. Now it was heavy with sorrow and guilt.

.

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

.

Everyone had left. There was no more chatter or clinking of glasses, the smell of cigar smoke still hung heavily in the air, but they were alone. The servants had finished cleaning up after their guests and Julianna had left to change into her night cloths, so Meg was alone with Erik in the silent, empty grand foyer. Their hands were intertwined as Erik turned her to face him.

"I found a house that's a few hours ride from here. It's not as luxurious as you are undoubtedly accustomed to, but I hope you will like it there. It's a short ride to the nearest village, which I think you will find very quaint. Everything is ready and prepared, waiting for us, just say the word and we can go." There was a hint of a plea in his voice, as if he was afraid that she would turn him down.

Instead, Meg smiled at him, "Thank you, Erik."

He smiled back at her and drew her in to his body, "I can show you now..." he offered.

"Now?" Meg said, uncertainly. "Isn't it far?'

"Not too far. We can head out within the next hour and take Julianna to see the sunrise in our new home."  
" _Our_ new home..." Meg echoed. Her smile brightened, "Let's go!"

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

The house was empty, and though it was not nearly as grand as the Dubois mansion, Meg liked it immediately. Raised in the working class, she had never quite grown accustom to the wealth of the Dubois. The sun was still sleeping as the three travelers brought their horses to a halt and dismounted. Erik took care of the horses, untacking them and giving them water while Meg and Julianna went to explore the house. Erik found them a little while later in the library, skimming through some books.

"Follow me," he said, so they did. He led them through a few hallways and upstairs to the roof of the house. There he pulled out a blanket and laid it out for his love and his daughter to sit on. For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence until the sun began peaking over the horizon. Not long after, their faces were bathed in the soft golden light as the morning rays hit them. They sat there, together as a new family watching the sun rise. There was no need for any words to be spoken as they watched their future dawn before them.

 **A/N: And that concludes the story. I hope you enjoyed it... please leave me a review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
